Lullaby
by GraphiteHeron
Summary: [Songfic: Lullaby for a Stormy Night, by Vienna Teng] A short, fluffy oneshot looking in on Naruto as a parent.


**Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

**Song and lyrics made by Vienna Teng, characters (mostly) created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Konoha was famous for some of the fiercest summer storms that ever did brew. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in deafening reply as rain lashed the windows of the sleeping village.

Uzumaki Naruto remembered many of his childhood nightmares had been attached to these very storms. But he was a man now, Hokage even, but that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was the little boy curled up in a terrified ball in his bed, afraid to sleep because of the raging elements outside. Naruto's expression softened as he sat down next to his son. Terrified pearl eyes stared at him from behind a shaggy curtain of dark hair. The boy looked so much like his mother…

Hinata generally did the parental comforting in situations like this, but she wasn't there due to a mission in Suna. Naruto cleared his throat, and tried to remember the words to the lullaby Hinata had taught him. His voice was a bit scratchy and far too masculine for the tender, delicate lyrics, but he was doing his best.

"Little child, be not afraid, though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight," the blonde man sang softly.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning _

Naruto almost faltered as his son burrowed into his side, seeking shelter from the tempest outside. He remembered that he had been just as scared of storms at that tender age, and, in lieu of a father, he'd had Iruka to fall back on.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_For you know, once even I_

_Little child, and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for tears_

_And give a kiss good night_

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

'_Til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so _

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_I'll still be here in the morning…_

Naruto's song drifted to a gentle close as he sat holding his now sleeping son, letting his memories lapse once again to Iruka. With Iruka there, the frightening clawed shadows on his wall had become benign tree branches once again, no longer monsters out to eat him. The chunin would then give him an almost fatherly kiss on the forehead and stay with him until the storms blew over. Naruto now did the same thing for his son. He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead and made himself comfortable, because he wasn't leaving until the sun shone clear in the sky again.

**Author's Note: Pointless father/son fluff, made purely to soften the heart and cause eyes to water over. As to the name of Naruto and Hinata's son…think of something. You're all mostly an intelligent bunch of people (and Heron says mostly in the most affectionate sense of the term, mind you. Like Naruto, some people have strengths other than intelligence). Heron saw an AMV on youtube, and the plot bunny hit hard and fast. The song is 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. It's extremely pretty, if ever you get around to looking it up. Anyway, happy All Hallows' Eve, friends. **


End file.
